Sexual Experimentation
by Israfel.R
Summary: A group of random one-shots of smutt between Sherlock and John. Warning for anything can happen. Possible Trans!Sherlock and/or John


I'm thinking of doing random one-shots of pure Smutt. Mainly for the fact I need to brush up on my porn scene. Of course this means I would need help from you guys to think of ideas. So, if you want to help me that would be awesome!

I'm open to _anything_ and if I have not heard of whatever you think would be nice I'll just "research" it! Also if you want John or Sherlock to be a Transsexual I'll be 100% okay with that, too. John or Sherlock can top, I'm not picky.

**Warnings:** 17+ and I haven't wrote smutt in over 2 years

**Notes for this chapter:** I tried not to mention Sherlock with male or female parts since I was not sure if I wanted him as FtM or Cis.

* * *

><p>The scent of strawberries fills the air as I open the packet. I lick my lips as I prepare myself before I went in.<p>

"Shit." Sherlock groans in a painful tone.

"Are you okay?" I brace myself above him, a slightly panic feeling overcoming my body. "Should I…?" I begin to pull out but stop when Sherlock lets out a long moan.

"Don't move." He gasps out breathlessly. His hand comes up to the back of my neck then he slowly rubs the area. "You feel so much bigger than I thought." He sighs, moving his hips in a slow circular motion.

I bit my lip to stop my moan. I lean forward and move my hips in sync with Sherlock. "If you listen to me and let me prepare you lon-" He snaps his hips to mine, his muscles tightening at the same time. "-ger!" I gasp, closing my eyes so I don't release like a teenage boy. Taking control of my breathing, fast, I move in and out slowly. "We wouldn't have this problem."

"Ah, well, we both know." Sherlock lets out a low moan, his fingers digging into my neck. "That this way we both get what we want fast." Sherlock, once again, snaps his hips to emphases what he means earning a lustful groan from me as his prize. "And I don't see this as any form of a problem." He grins, pulling me closer to press our lips softly together.

"Hmm."

I push myself deeper into him and faster. He widens to take more of me, his legs drawn up with his knees bent as his legs quiver. He gasp as I grind myself into him, his body reacts by pushing up as if to beg for more. I try to dominate the kiss we share but Sherlock wouldn't let the control go and I'm not sure if I want him to.

Sherlock gasp out my name. His other hand running down between him to press it against connection we share. I slow my pace while breaking our kiss to see what he is planning to do. He runs his thin fingers over the length of his sex, telling me to move faster. I do as he wishes. Pushing and grinding, faster and harder, causing Sherlock to moan and gasp out my name and curses. Every time I push closer to his body, I feel his hands working to increase the speed of his own release.

I take his arms, pinning them above his head. He gives me a glare but soon his eyes widen as I change the angle of the grinding motion I make. I press my chest against his, letting go of his wrist, and giving him a deep wet kiss. Sherlock hands move down my back, over to my buttocks and he squeezes and tries to force my hips to move the way he wants. He moans as I give in, letting him direct me.

"Fuck, I'm so close." He gasp, letting his head fall back. I moan in agreement, knowing he is very close from the wetness seeping out of him and that I can feel my own pleasure building up to the end. "John!" He groans, his hips jerking about as he takes over the motion I made.

"Fuck." I groan, moving faster and harder. I press my lips to his nape, sucking the skin as I try not to bit him just yet. "I'm so close." He moans in acknowledgment, his hands moving up to rub my back.

Sherlock releases first, letting out a deep moan of my name. His muscles tighten around me, only letting me over make a few more thrust before I experience my own orgasm. I bite onto his pale shoulder, moaning around the salty skin in my mouth as I move my hips tiny thrust.

I rest on top of him for a few moments before I pull out and toss out the condom in the small trash near my bed.

I let out a sigh, feeling a smile slip onto my lips as I move close to Sherlock. He pulls me to him, letting me rest my head on his chest, and he strokes my hair as if I were a kitten. I almost purr like one before Sherlock says:

"The flavor condom doesn't add any extra pleasure effect compare to the non-scented and non-flavor ones. If anything, they caused a bit more displeasure due to the fact of the scent were obviously chemicals." Sherlock concludes his experiment on the condoms I had bought for us to try out.

"Obviously." I repeat, rolling my eyes before I close them. I thought the smelled rather nice.

"Maybe they were used incorrectly?" Sherlock muses, his hand stroking my hair once more.

His hands stops moving, meaning Sherlock is already plotting another time to try out these condoms.

And if I were to be honest, I'm not complaining.


End file.
